


A Submissive's Journey

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Community: hp_sexstars, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking something more, Harry delves into the world of Domination for hire only to find exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Submissive's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_sexstars fest on LJ for alexis_d who asked for more about the need to dominate/submit than anything else. Thanks to Eeyore9990 and Snapesgirl for their assistance.

** A Submissive's Journey **

Severus slid from the shower, wrapping a warmed towel about his body and sighed as he looked in the mirror. He mentally prepared himself for his upcoming meeting. He hoped it would not be like the many he had attended before. People seeking a release of kinky sex, which he wasn't unwilling to supply; however, for once he would like the ability to find someone who truly believed in the reasons for his chosen lifestyle.

Shaking his head, Severus finished his ablutions and dressed carefully for the meeting. It was always best to try and discourage the riffraff at the beginning. He'd always cut an impressive figure in his robes but made certain to keep some equally striking Muggle attire around. And one was always careful when approaching the first meeting of a new client. Until the person knew exactly what they were getting into, Severus made certain to remain a consummate professional.

With one last look in his mirror, he eyed his dressage and nodded, satisfied that despite his less than stellar looks, his appearance was top notch. A flick of his wand Disapparated him from his home to the closest Apparition point.

~*~

Harry waited nervously at the bistro, biting his lip and wondering if he really was prepared for this meeting. Perhaps he was insane after all. The Prophet still proclaimed it after he'd turned his back on all the public's expectations for him. Despite the turn his life had taken, nothing he had wanted before his trip through Limbo still applied. He wanted - _needed_ \- something more than mediocrity.

Since so much of his life had been out of his control, Harry was ready to reassert himself, take back his life and have power over his choices.

After weeks of searching and researching, meeting some rather odd people and some that were quite interesting, he decided that this step was something he had to do. He needed a purpose, desired something more in his life that he had yet to find.

He had even gone so far as to see a doctor Hermione had recommended to him when he went to her with his discoveries. With a rather odd look, she sympathized with him and made the appointment for him. One session was all he needed to realize that this person understood his needs.

Harry spent a great deal of time, and Galleons, making certain that what he desired was the choice to let someone else take care of him.

Once it had been confirmed, in his own mind at least, that he wasn't insane or depraved then Harry had set out to find exactly what he thought he needed. Hermione had books for him when he returned from his appointment.

She hardly said a word to him when she handed him the reading material. Just be careful and to be certain of his reasons for his desires. She also promised that she would be glad to help him anytime he needed a safe emergency call. Then she gave him a business card.

"Someone at Pandora's Rose will be able to help you find what you are looking for, Harry. Good luck."

He studied the black card with a rose entwined about a box. He tucked it inside the _Screw the Roses, Send Me the Thorns_ book, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She stroked his face and returned the kiss to his forehead. "Come see me sometime once you've found your One. And there will be only one for you, Harry."

Harry gave her a questioning look then smiled as she pushed him toward the Floo. "You have work to do. Floo me if you have questions."

Harry shook himself out of the memory and glanced down at the parchment he made that afternoon. His wants and desires, his limits both hard and soft and his expectations and what he was prepared to offer. With a deep breath, he reached out and propped up the small name card with the logo of the rose covered box in the centre of the table and waited.

Sir Shadow would be along shortly and Harry had yet to decide if he could be as committed to Harry's desires as Harry needed. He knew the group had numerous resources and trusted their advice. People from all walks of life tended to gravitate together and so when he decided to venture out to the Muggle world for this he felt grateful for the assistance, Hermione had given him.

He would never forget the sight of her wrapped up in leather, looking so stern and powerful. Despite having little interest in women in general, even he could respect the shift from friendship to mentor in this shared aspect. He'd never played with her but had watched in awe at the grace with which she handled herself and the current partner she indulged in. The respect and dynamic that passed between the two simply awed him.

He knew that there were many different kinds of participants in this Lifestyle. She had gently steered him toward his own interests but had been unable to provide him with what he desired. She needed the control but only wanted it in the bedroom, and he wanted it taken away from him, an exchange of power between a couple in all aspects of his life.

A shadow fell over him while he pondered, and Harry looked up and gasped. "Snape," he whispered.

Severus arched a brow and eyed the scene before him. Never in a million years would he have expected Potter to be on the end of the request he'd received. He smirked down at the man and withdrew the chair. "Mr Potter, what an interesting circumstance I find myself in."

Harry swallowed. "You," he nearly spat then settled back to look around the bistro. "What? How?"

"And I am certain there's a where and why in there somewhere. However, they are not the topics of our discussion." Severus flicked his finger against the card on the table. "Are you sincere in your desires, Harry?"

Harry breathed in and out slowly for several minutes as he stared at Snape. "I don't see how that's your business."

Severus smirked and leaned forward, sliding his hand across the table to Harry. "Sir Shadow," he spoke quietly and continued to stare at Harry.

"No."

"Oh, yes, I assure you that is exactly who I am. How else would I know about you, Harlow?"

Harry shook his head again. "You know nothing about me."

"Don't I?" Severus slid his long frame into the wrought iron bistro chair. "Let's see, shall we? Doctor Harry Harlow, an American, was a doctor of psychology, studying the effects of touch deprivation. Later John Bowlby, a British scientist and wizard, expanded on Harlow's studies. What this says to me is that you crave direction and touch, that you feel something is missing where there should be care and concern." Severus checked his nails as he spoke then looked up at Harry. "I find that you having chosen such a name states that you know exactly what you are looking for."

Leaning back across the table, Severus met Harry's shocked gaze. "If I were to accept you, then you must know that it will be my choice how to run your training. I will choose whether it will be sexual, platonic, companionship or anything in between. Can you honestly say that you will give yourself to me believing that I would do nothing more to utilize you as an overgrown house elf?"

Harry licked his lips and laid his parchment on the table. "If that is what is required of me to learn to submit to another's desires, then yes. I want nothing more than to live for someone who will take care of me, take every aspect I desire and make it their own just so they can have the pleasure of my surrender."

Severus straightened and watched Harry, waited for him to crumble under the scrutiny and when he didn't, Severus nodded. "Very well, we shall negotiate a contract for one month. If at any time you feel you would like to change the terms then come to me, respectfully, and we shall discuss it."

His heart raced as he thought of the possibilities, the words Harry had spoken and he withdrew a parchment from his pocket. "Here is the standard contract required by Leather and Roses. I need to know if you would like to make this a Muggle or magical enterprise." Severus offered the contract to Harry to peruse.

Harry breathed out and sagged a bit in the seat. Snape was as intense as he had been in school and he wondered if he wasn't setting himself up for some sort of heartbreak or humiliation. Trust was a large portion of this decision and while he'd not always believed in the man's integrity, he was convinced of his honour. He grasped the parchment and nodded. "I was prepared to take this on for either eventuality." He pushed his own paper to Snape. "This is me," he said simply. "You'll be able to see through the spell to the hidden magical aspects."

Severus laid his hand over Harry's as he took the parchment, noticing the stiffening of his body as the touch grazed across his skin. "I appreciate your trust and faith in this matter," he murmured. He tried to smile but was certain it came out as something between a cross of a leer and a grimace. "This is an intimate arrangement regardless of the course it takes, so get used to my hands on you."

He stroked Harry's hand then slid the paper across the table to read what was written.

Harry gripped his hand, holding it for a moment until Severus look back at him. "Thank you for being honest." He released Severus's hand and bent his head to the contract.

Severus stared at Harry's bowed head for a long moment wondering if he had made the right decision in continuing this meeting. He was much more collected than Severus had originally thought and while the next few minutes were critical, he knew that this assignment was one he would take. It had been far too long since he'd really enjoyed his work and if Harry was anything like he'd been while in school they would have a volatile relationship.

"There's nothing in here about sex."

Severus arched a brow. "Are you expressing a desire to have sex with me?"

Harry's cheeks pinked and Severus smirked, wondering just how much so called knowledge the young man actually had. Disappointment flooded him for a moment; he had thought Harry would be different. "That is because I am not a prostitute. I told you that the arrangement would be nothing more than service."

Harry cocked his head studying Severus. "Then what do you get out of this arrangement?"

Severus shifted in his seat leaning closer to Harry. "The opportunity to see you on your knees before me, and of course, the pleasure of beating you."

Harry drew in a breath, his colouring paling considerably.

"I thought you understood that the arrangement, while intimate, was not of a sexual nature. I have no need to find my companionship in tricks. This is an opportunity for you to explore your need to submit to someone, to explore your personal limits so that when you do find the one you wish to have such intimacies, you aren't entering the world blindly."

Harry licked his lips. "And if I did want to pursue a sexual relationship with you?"

Severus sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "I don't 'date' clients; however, should I chose, I will make certain you are properly used." He smirked. "And used well."

Harry licked his lips and smiled. "I agree to the terms."

"Excellent, Potter. You will address me as Severus or Sir from now on."

Harry's face heated. "All I ask is that you call me Harry. Never 'boy', please."

Severus considered this for a moment. "I shall do my best."

~*~

"Disrobe."

Harry nodded and stood, peeling off his robes and tossing them over the arm of the sofa. The rest of his garments followed all ending up in a messy pool of cloth and he stood naked before Snape, one hand covering himself as best as he could.

"Stop."

Harry froze and eyed Snape.

"If you are ashamed of yourself we needn't continue. When you come here I want you naked and waiting for me, even if I have you do nothing except dust the furniture. You are to neatly fold and stack your clothing in a tidy pile beside you. Fix your mess."

Harry stared at him and Snape sneered in return. "Now."

Harry eyed him a moment longer then sighed and turned to do as bid. Once he'd taken care of his clothing he turned to Snape again. "Well?"

Snape stood and walked over the Harry, eyeing him as he reached down and destroyed the neat and tidy pile of clothing, flinging the clothing across the room. "You came to me, Potter, and if you wish to be obstinate then we can consider this exercise finished."

Harry stared at him. "But I did what you asked!"

"No, you questioned my order after agreeing to the terms. I have no desire to fight you for something you stated you desired."

Harry huffed. "I don't understand."

"If you can not obey a simple order without arguing then you obviously do not understand the meaning behind what you say you desire."

"I understand what I want and what is expected. What I don't see, is how my being nude is going to help this at all?"

Snape glared at Harry. "The objective is for you to submit to my desires. I want you naked because it serves several purposes; the main being because I want it and said so. How willing you are to submit to my will as well as the ability to follow directions in a potentially humiliating situation are two more reasons, of which this is the last time I shall explain myself to you on this matter. If you are focused on following my orders, then the aspect of your nudity becomes secondary."

Severus turned away and settled himself on the sofa. "Now, clean up _your_ mess and I shall decide whether or not we can continue."

Harry took a deep breath then nodded. "Yes, Sir," he answered softly and moved to pick up his clothing Snape had scattered.

As Harry folded, Severus watched and studied him, cataloguing different disciplines he would consider for Harry's training. He should have known Harry was going to need specifics and handling far more intense than any of the others he had ever taken on before. More than just mindless devotion or the need to be spanked for orgasm, Harry's actions showed him that, with time, his efforts would be richly rewarded.

Harry straightened, clothing neatly in a stack on the chair, and moved to the sofa. Head bowed, he knelt next to Severus's feet, thinking about the things Severus had said. He wasn't completely oblivious to his desires or what was required of him. He’d seen it and had even been taught the proper positions and responses. However, that first command, the first action of exposing himself for and to another had startled him. The emotions and sensations of his actions and Severus's words had been more powerful than he had been ready to admit. The actuality of submitting, making his desires known and having them carried out stunned him for a moment. The need to assert himself had come second nature and Severus had called him on it.

That Severus had told him exactly what he wanted and gave Harry the choice once more cemented the fact that he needed something. And he wanted it from Severus. With a deep breath, he steadied himself. "I'm sorry, Sir, and am ready to learn at your pace."

Severus's eyes widened for just a moment, but then he smirked. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, before tugging on it tightly. He pressed Harry's head to his knee and carded his hand through the dark strands once more. "Well done, pet."

~*~

Trussed up like a Christmas goose was not the way Harry wanted to spend his session with Severus. He should have known that Severus would hone in on the one thing that he had an open fear about and exploit it. Well, perhaps not exploit but push him past this limitation, his fear. His mind, his thoughts whorled a thousand paths each second he had been bound. However, it wasn't quite what he had expected no matter how much the past tried to intrude, and he tried to focus on the differences.

He lay on his chest; half on the bed and half off, face down, his arms tied together at the wrists behind his back. Knees bent and resting on a cushion, his legs spread with a bar that held Harry open to Severus's scrutiny. He tried to breathe normally but his mind kept going back to when he'd been bound to the gravestone.

"You may use your word at anytime, Harry. Remind me again what your word is." Severus's voice was soft and low and Harry strained to hear it. He concentrated on the long fingers that smoothed over his back and along his arse cheeks.

"Red," Harry whispered and swallowed hard as he rested his head on the bed. At least the mattress was yielding and comfortable, completely different than the cold stone. He tried to let his mind drift, focusing on the stretch and ache in his arms and legs. The feeling of the soft cotton ropes pressing into his skin wasn't harsh or near as overwhelming as he'd thought it to be.

"You are doing well," Severus murmured and his fingers carded through Harry's hair.

Harry sighed and focused on the scissors hanging from the bed railing. A safety precaution Severus had insisted on no matter that his wand was also resting on the bedside table. Severus had also used his hands to apply the ropes, not the violent spell that Pettigrew had used to incarcerate him. And that small instant of comfort was what helped Harry through this binding. He closed his eyes, relaxing and feeling the rope pull at his arms when his shoulders dipped.

Harry's back arched to ease the tension and once again, Severus's hand was there, gliding over his skin and along his back. "Calm down," he whispered. "Relax and let go. I am right here."

Harry nodded and did as bid, the muscles contracting as he settled. Harry sighed again, his anxiety draining away with each stroke of Severus's palm.

"You look lovely, tied like this. The colour of the rope against your skin is a contrast in hues. I look forward to seeing the lines it leaves on your skin." Fingers grazed along his wrists and over the rope, checking the tightness. "Since you are doing so well, I should like to try a pattern on you sometime; Shibari boxes or diamonds over your entire body. The rope cradling you, holding you, caressing your skin..."

The fingers moved down his back and Harry arched into them as they slid against his spine before parting his arse. Moaning, he tried to move, tried to keep the fingers in contact then groaned when the flat of Severus's palm smacked against his cheek. The heat blossomed on his skin there as well as on his face.

"Sorry, sir," Harry uttered and another slap sounded on his other cheek.

"Don't move," Severus growled and spanked him again. Embarrassment surged through him as the strikes continued. Harry struggled for a moment then stilled as the next swing struck harder than the previous ones. The imprint of Severus's hand glowed on his arse, the blows rained down freely now, some overlapping and others along his thighs.

Each smack, each sound seemed to echo in his ears as the spanking carried on. He bit his lip, trying not to cry out as his arse was blistered with the whipping. And still it continued. Finally, he could hold on no more and gave in to the beating. He gasped with the latest blow, shouting incoherently at each smack. Tears welled up and leaked over, streaking down his cheeks. The release from letting go, calling out and from the act of crying settled him like nothing had before and he gave into the pain.

Each smack throbbed and reverberated through his body, seeming to melt his bones and set his soul to soaring. The sensation was almost like flying and Harry threw himself headlong into the wide open space, floating on the endorphins.

Then, suddenly, and yet, not soon enough, Harry registered that the spanks were no longer being applied. He shuddered out a breath and opened his eyes.

He was tucked up under Severus's chin, his legs akimbo across his lap and the stinging of his arse thrummed against Severus's trousers. His arms had been freed and his fingers were clenched in Severus's shirt. As he let go long enough to wipe his face, he also noticed the satiny blanket around him, Severus's hand moving over his back and the soothing voice above him.

"You did so well and I am proud of you, Harry."

Pride well up in him at the praise. Even though his arse was sore, he felt lighter than he had in some time and snuggled into Severus's warmth again. "Thank you, Sir."

~*~

Harry had never been to the upper level of Severus's flat. The note left for him on the table had asked that he be silent and dress in the leather short pants left for him. Once attired, he was to join Severus in the loft, and to not say anything at all. This had been stressed most heavily.

Harry followed the letter's orders and made his way up the stairs. Smacks and whistles of sound came to him through the closed door. Severus's voice, low and rumbling, followed the noises and then a second voice joined Severus.

"Put your back into it, Shadow. You are the only one I allow this liberty and I want to enjoy it."

Severus's chuckles amplified as Harry tried to open the door as quietly as possible. "Edge, you are truly asking for it and believe me, you shall enjoy what I have planned for you."

Edge's laughter joined Severus's and Harry gaped at the scene before him once he made it past the door. He slapped a hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to make a sound as he took in the sight.

Cuffed to a large X in the centre of the room, Lucius Malfoy stood and was naked to the waist. Sleek grey trousers hugged his legs and his pale bare feet rested flat on the floor, ankles bound to the cross. His long hair was braided out of the way and a black blindfold blocked his eyes. Harry just stared at the red lashes marking up the pale skin then turned to focus on Severus.

Behind Malfoy, Severus braced his feet, and reared back, swinging two full, heavy floggers. The wide falls whooshed through the air and landed with a double thud on Malfoy's back. Malfoy groaned and leaned into the cross. "That's it, that's perfect," he murmured. "Again."

Severus canoed his arms, each hand holding on to a flogger as he swung them again. "Ah, Harlow, just in time. This is Edge and you will service him, whilst I finish his massage."

Malfoy laughed. "Shadow, behave. Now, please, tell me that your pet is beautiful. If I can't see him, I would still like to know."

Harry stared at them in disbelief, colour infusing his cheeks and opened his mouth. Severus paused in his swings then gave him a look and Harry snapped his mouth shut.

"He is, and I must say he blushes very nicely, in both embarrassment and in anger." Severus smirked at Harry then gestured toward the front of the cross with a flogger. "Edge, you may speak freely but do not call him, boy. This is the first time I am sharing him, so do mind your manners."

Malfoy nodded. "So generous, Shadow. I couldn't have asked for a better time." A smile curved his lips. "Come now, Harlow, let us continue."

Harry looked over at Severus once again, took a deep breath and waited for the rest of his instructions. 

"Your word will be respected but since your mouth and hands will be occupied use the bell on the table. Hold it between your knees and drop it if you need to stop. Mind your head for wraparounds, just as a warning. Show Edge just how good you can be, pet, and I shall consider a fitting reward."

Harry licked his lips and padded over to the table, picking up the bell before kneeling in front of Malfoy. He moved close to the cross, positioned the bell then leaned his head forward and nuzzled his face across Malfoy's groin. The material of Malfoy's trousers was soft and thin and he rubbed his cheek against it once more, feeling the sizable cock beneath. Harry breathed out a warm breath over the area.

Above him, Severus hummed his approval and Malfoy groaned. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached up and carefully moved the waistband of Malfoy's trousers over his burgeoning prick. He slid the material down over his arse and pushed it to the floor. His hands followed, smoothing over Malfoy's thighs and calves. Running his hands back up Malfoy's legs, Harry leaned in again and kissed the tip of his cock just as Severus began to flog Malfoy.

Malfoy's hips jerked forward in response to the hit and Harry wrapped one hand around his hips to hold him still. His other hand curled around Malfoy's shaft and squeezed the firming length. Running his tongue just around the crown, Harry nibbled at Malfoy's foreskin then sucked on just the glans. 

"Sinful little mouth," Malfoy purred as Harry began to lick on him. He grunted when another swipe of the flogger connected with his arse this time. "Merlin, I needed this."

Severus snorted. "Harlow, continue. Edge tends to babble a bit when it's his downtime."

Malfoy chuckled, thrusting his hips in time with the flogger. "Yes, it does wonders for my temper. Harder, Shadow, and put your back into it."

The next strike whistled through the air and Malfoy gasped. "Yes!"

Harry hummed around Malfoy's cockhead and eased a bit more length into his mouth, listening to the verbal byplay between the two men. Mindful of his teeth, he began to sway with Malfoy, sliding along his cock each time the flogger struck. Filth and compliments spewed forth from Malfoy's mouth as Harry sped his pace, licking and sucking on the tip and down the length of Malfoy's cock.

The weighty thuds of the flogger decreased and Harry moved his mouth to the heavy sac, drawing first one testicle then the other into his mouth. The satiny skin tightened against his tongue and he laved the underside of Malfoy's dick to the tip before fixing his lips around the shaft once more.

Another hum and he stroked the length not surrounded by his mouth. Malfoy's prick jumped and Harry nearly choked on the force of the fluid spurting from the tip.

"Move back."

Severus's command seemed to echo and Harry leaned back, his fist still moving over Malfoy. He stroked, fast and hard, forcing every last bit of semen out of him and onto his face and chin. Sticking his tongue out, he caught the last few spurts before nuzzling Malfoy again.

Catching the bell as it dropped, Harry placed it aside and leaned back on his haunches but rested his head against Malfoy's trembling thigh. Fingers carded through his hair and Harry sighed. 

"Your pet did well, Shadow," Malfoy breathed and his fingers joined Severus's in Harry's hair.

Severus nodded. "That he did. I shall have to find a suitable reward."

"I want to see him, hear him," Malfoy demanded. "I want to watch him come."

Harry groaned but kept his face pressed against Malfoy's leg. It wasn't until now that he realized just how hard he was, how urgent the need for release pressed against his senses. "Please, Sir. May I? Please?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Listen to him, Shadow. Anyone that begs that prettily deserves to have his request granted."

Severus nodded. "Very well. Sit on the throne and you can finish him."

Harry felt the fingers tighten in his hair and tug, he moved with Malfoy, trying not to yelp when a spell raced across his skin, lifted and deposited him Malfoy's lap. One hand cradled the back of his neck and the other pulled down the zippers on the sides of his short pants.

Reaching up, Harry eased the blindfold down Malfoy's face and smiled at him.

Malfoy smirked and shook his head at Harry. "Well, well, what a sight. I'm going to enjoy this immensely." His large hand wrapped around Harry's cock and Harry bucked up into the heat. Harry gasped as cool slickness drizzled over the tip of his prick and Malfoy smoothed out the lube. Canting his hips into each one of Malfoy's pulls, he moaned and writhed.

Pale fingers grasped his head and Harry turned to Severus, barely sucking in a breath as his cock was shoved between Harry's lips. "Give us a good show, Harlow, but don't finish before I have done. Edge is going to test your control."

Malfoy chuckled again and sped his fist, the motions twisting up Harry's cock and forcing his foreskin closed over the tip. Malfoy's thumb rubbed on the slit before gliding back down the length and he squeezed tightly before starting the cycle over again. Harry bucked, rocking and shoving his hips as he sucked Severus's cock.

Relaxing his jaw, he let Severus use his mouth and sank into the sensations rioting through his body. Severus's fingers pulled his head, using his hair as leverage and Malfoy did his best cock torture, stopping altogether then gripping him tightly. His fingers delved into Harry's shorts to roll and cradle his balls. The one slick finger slid lower, rubbing against the smooth skin just behind his sac.

Harry groaned, arching into the touches and reached up to grasp Severus. Pulling hard on Severus's prick, he licked and nipped at the firm flesh, suckling on him as best as he could with Severus shoving into his throat. He gasped as his shorts vanished completely and one of Malfoy's finger slid inside of him. 

Pushing down on the digit in his arse, Harry whined. "Please," he begged, withdrawing long enough to breathe and plead. "Please, Sirs."

Severus stepped back and finished himself, stroking and tugging for just a few short seconds more before coming. He shot spurt after spurt over Harry's face and chest. Each drop seared across his skin and Harry gave a shout as Malfoy continued to work his prick and arse. He came, body bowed up on Malfoy's lap, his back tight before collapsing.

"Thank you, Sirs," he sighed out and Severus's face swam for a moment before the blackness closed in.

Malfoy stared down at Harry and shook his head. "Severus... he is magnificent." He Summoned his wand and with a flick, cleaned Harry of the afters. He cradled Harry to his chest and held him, conjuring a blanket to wrap around Harry. "Do you even realize what you've got here in him?"

Severus slid down to the floor, watching Malfoy with a mixture of disbelief and anger. He knew what was happening and couldn't help to feel even more irritated at the sudden Top Drop he was experiencing. "Perhaps, but then again this is what he has purchased, Lucius."

"Of course, Severus." Lucius snorted. "Let me know when his contract is finished and I shall offer him something more."

Severus shoved himself to his feet. "I'll consider letting him know."

"Do that, Severus. I have to have him."

Ire shot through Severus as he turned to clean up the scene, and he wondered why he'd thought to share Harry at all. "Indeed."

~*~

His gathering was a success. Scantily clad slave boys and girls roamed around offering drinks and food to the partygoers and Severus watched over the proceedings with a critical eye. The centrepiece had several guests crowded around him and seemed to be popular as well.

Harry was stuck to the wall with a Sticking Charm, nude, and his body positioned to allow for manipulation. His eyes were covered but that was the only sense Severus took from him.

Hands and mouths were given the option of teasing and tempting Harry as he was put on display for Severus's pleasure. Toys and other pervertibles lay on an occasional table next to Harry. Severus smiled at his living art and moved to take his turn at the action.

Picking up a quill, Severus traced it down Harry's side and across his stomach, watching and enjoying the play of muscles on his abdomen. He leaned forward, cast a cleaning charm over Harry then licked his stomach, fucking Harry's navel with his tongue. Fingers reached under his chin and fondled Harry, so Severus backed away to allow his patron a turn with his beguiling submissive.

As he watched the woman caress Harry's thighs, his thoughts turned pensive. Their month was quickly coming to an end, and yet, it seemed as if he'd hadn't any time at all with Harry. Every test he'd set before Harry, he'd passed with flying colors. Severus found Harry breathtaking in his submission and though he'd only indulged in Harry's mouth the one time, he had considered taking more. It wasn't in their contract with Pandora's Rose and Severus was reluctant to break the sanctity of the agreement, to tear asunder the trust he and Harry had built, no matter his personal desires.

Pressure on his arm jolted Severus out of his musings and he looked down into the smiling face of Hermione Granger. He nodded at her and still she left her hand upon his arm.

"He's beautiful like this, don't you think?"

Severus arched a brow and studied Harry then looked back at her again. Annoyance filtered through him. "He is. I assume you would like to negotiate some time with him?"

She laughed and Severus thought he saw Harry jerk in response to her voice. His face, already infused with the colour of arousal and embarrassment darkened and he could make out Harry's lips forming her name. He felt disappointment that Harry had seen fit to call out for her, even if it was silently. He eyed her and smirked. "He knows you are here."

"I'm certain he does, and to answer your question, no, I don't want to negotiate his time." Hermione patted his arm, studying him for a moment. "While he is lovely to view, and I enjoy teasing him quite a bit, he rather frustrates me, and of course, I'd be of no use to him."

Severus chuckled. He'd been frustrated with Harry numerous times as well but that only added to his appeal. And his stomach sank at that thought even though he offered Harry to her again. "I have trained him well, so you may be passing up a golden opportunity."

Hermione eyed him then reached out to touch Harry again. He breathed her name and smiled as she patted his stomach. "I've no doubt he responds well to you and if you ever feel the need to share him, I would love to watch." She laughed when Harry's face contorted as she scratched over his abs. "But he's yours now, you know."

Severus merely nodded and watched her tease Harry. He stewed over the thought of Granger 'giving' Harry to him. Finally, he indulged her by leaning in and licking Harry's navel along side her fingers. They both gasped and a grin curled Hermione's mouth. "Yes, I'd say he does remarkably well for you and I would be most interested in seeing you put him through his paces." She ran a finger over Severus's cheek as he bit one of Harry's nipples.

"I'll arrange it," Severus promised then turned back to Harry.

Harry's breathing sped as Severus continued to lave and suck on his belly. Little hisses and pleas issued forth from his lush mouth and Severus listened hard to identify the sounds. He was not shocked to hear his name in the hushed undertones and smirked as he drew away. Pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry's prick, he whispered. "I've got you, pet."

Harry's fingers strained toward him and he was awarded with a whinge after Harry's hips rolled and encountered nothing but thin air. Severus wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock and cleared his throat. The crowd quieted and Severus proceeded to tease Harry into orgasm.

It didn't take long and the hissed name that followed Harry's release further convinced him that he needed to do something before he broke faith with the contract. Conjuring a blanket to cover Harry as he sagged in the spell's confines, Severus thanked the partygoers before removing Harry from the wall. The slave boys and girls swarmed through the crowds offering up one last glass of beverage before seeing to any necessary arrangements for those that had overindulged.

Cradling Harry in his arms, Severus withdrew to his room and continued to hold and soothe Harry though the aftermath. Gently, he settled Harry into the tub and bathed him, speaking softly as he worked to counteract the sub drop emotions. He placed Harry in his bed to sleep before returning to the party. He had business he needed to attend to before the morning.

~*~

"I'm releasing you from your contract."

Severus's voice was soft in the room but Harry started nonetheless. He looked up eyes widened at Severus. "Have I displeased you, Sir?"

Severus shook his head and Harry relaxed some, though his posture was still stiff. 

"Quite the opposite, actually."

Harry smiled then bowed his head. "I don't understand then."

"I would like to change the circumstances of our association. L and R's contract is no longer satisfactory for me." Severus reached for the box sitting on his desk and opened it, holding it out for Harry to inspect. "I want one of our own."

Harry looked up and sucked in a breath. In the box lay a deep blue leather collar. Harry returned his gaze to Severus, watching him nervously.

"This is a Collar of Consideration. This Collar is traditionally given at the very beginning of a potential relationship. As the Dominant, I am offering this to you in the understanding that we shall pursue a deeper commitment to one another. It is by no means a permanent commitment but a serious one." Severus finished and watched Harry as he made a study of the collar then Severus's face. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Harry was indulging in a spot of Legilimency. And still Harry said nothing.

The silence in the room began to grate on Severus's nerves. "In accepting this collar, you should know that your own commitment to me would be just as serious."

Harry smiled at him then and Severus felt an enormous weight leave his chest. "I understand, I'm just trying to find the right way to say yes."

Severus smirked. "That response is adequate." He took the collar and opened the buckle, sliding the leather around Harry's neck. Pressing a kiss to the metal after he secured it, Severus drew Harry into his lap.

Harry hummed as he nuzzled Severus's throat, finally understanding what Hermione meant when she mentioned his One.

~End~


End file.
